Poems for naruto characters
by Sound-Ninja-Gaiden08
Summary: read and review ja ne


All i own are these poems guess which charas they go to and free cookies 4 u!!!

Bleed.

A never ending darkness.

Unable to feel the pain.

I lay here in my room.

As it starts up again.

Hidden in the shadows.

It lurks, waiting to pounce.

My screams go unnoticed.

Having to deal again.

The creature lurking in my mind.

Having to deal with the hateful glares.

I want this darkness to end.

I want to feel alive.

For once I just want to bleed.

To know what pain is.

And to have someone care.

Or acknowledge me at least.

Flames.

I'm going to leave this place behind.

Break free of emotional binds.

Throw it all away for power.

Tear apart the bonds so far gained with them.

My teammates no more than that.

They are my friends.

The warmth begins to spread through my fingers

And I look at them with regret.

A flicker of orange and a puff of smoke.

Flames spring to life as I vanish from their lives.

If only for a while.

Impossibile

Stillness of the night.

Wandering alone.

Having no place I could call my own.

Dancing with the shadows.

Falling in despair.

The wind slowly blowing through my hair.

Whispers in the wind.

Darkness with no end.

Shadows falling, moonlight rising.

The smallest thing.

Causing so much pain.

Wanting to return.

But unable to.

Holding on to the dream.

Suppressing all the screams.

Touching the stars.

Was once so easy.

But now it seems.

Impossible.

My fate lies in my own hands.

Impossible.

Never underestimate.

What you can't see.

Because it may very well be.

Impossible.

Light.

I'm spiraling out of control.

Losing this fight.

Holding on to hope.

In this fading light.

My heart is caught in my chest.

Will you hear my request?

One simple thing to revive.

One thing on which I strive.

Holding on.

Never letting go.

Please just give me room to grow.

Light in darkness in nonexistent.

Shadow in light is the same.

Light my way.

Turn night to day.

Please.

Just return me to the light.

Prepare for a losing fight.

My light has faded.

It's not the same.

Dark.

In.

Out.

Existence.

Death.

All of which I can do without.

Please just return to me.

Light.

Lost.

The stillness in the air.

The calm before the storm.

It waits.

All of your pain.

In one small cry.

The tears mingled with raindrops.

As lighting splits the sky.

Holding on to hope.

Lost with in despair.

The path beneath your feet.

Slowly melts away.

Until you are floating.

Lost in your pain.

Lost in the helplessness.

Lost in your mind.

Shadows consuming you.

Lost and hard to find.

Having no idea.

What you should do.

You were always lost.

Until I found you.

Sand.

Trickling through my fingers a never ending tale.

The gritty feel of shale.

A light-brown color against a blood red sky and blue waters.

Footprints appear and disappear in its softness.

The paleness against the moon light, flowing with the tides.

Night turns to day as it resides back in place.

The children run out in it burning their feet and shouting with glee.

Contrast against the sky, feather soft it sleeps.

Until it awakens thirsting for blood again.

My never ending darkness.

Written in the sand.

Screams.

Hidden in shadow.

A beast so fierce.

No face to identify.

Hopelessness surrounds.

Shrouded in the darkness.

Never knowing when.

The helplessness inside me.

Screaming for release.

Will start to scream again.

Agonizing memories.

A soul with out a face.

Hidden in darkness.

I want to leave this place.

To break free from this fear.

To have some one who can understand.

What it's like to be screaming.

And to have no one hear you.

To be lost in the world.

Having a voice.

But without people hearing you.

Taking breaths to calm your self.

Holding your chest in pain.

Why, do you start to scream again

Snow.

The wind blows and the air turns chilly.

Small flakes begin to fall on my face.

The purity of it stagers me and I cant believe.

That something like this starts from water.

An element that evokes fear and is the result of

extreme emotions in the form of tears.

Having a chance to see it now I understand, what true beauty is.

Snowflakes fall on my face.

Tears

You didn't take the time.

To see it in my eyes.

You didn't take the time.

To listen to my cries.

Protesting against you leaving.

To fight in this war.

That you didn't even.

Reply to the calling for.

You always have to leave.

To fight in battles that aren't your own.

You always had to be.

The toughest one around.

And now I see.

My tears upon the ground.

Holding on to hope.

Praying for release.

You take the path.

And spread it to the east.

A trail of sadness.

A trail of tears.

Holding on to the hope that's faded through the years.

Tears fall down my face.

Tourniquet

Slowly seeping through my veins.

A mind blowing fiery pain.

The toxic matter.

Which you left.

Slowly is stealing my breath.

The venom seeping through my skin.

Every harsh word.

Replays again.

Hellish dreams.

And darkness.

Holding my hand through this harshness.

Stupidly hoping that you would burn.

You hopes and dreams would end in turn.

One blink of an eye is all it takes.

For me to find my tourniquet.

Whisper in my ear.

Tell me your gone.

So I can just.

Move on.

Trust.

The crimson color.

That sustains.

Drips slowly.

From my veins.

It's for the best.

Can't you see?

That no one can ever save me.

I always knew I was different.

From everybody else.

I had no one to hold me.

When I was alone.

Until I met you.

And you changed my heart of stone.

I never trusted anyone.

Like I trusted you.

But then you took that trust.

And you tore it in two.

I wanted to believe it was some sick joke.

But then I began to choke.

Smoke fills the air as I torch my past.

A broken picture on the floor.

Flames scourching the paper.

Till all that remains is ash.

I know now that if I trust.

It wont be someone like you.

Well ther ya go read and review JA NE


End file.
